30 Romances: Joshua and Azmaria
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Small Drabbles based on the pairing of Joshua and Azmaria, written for the 30 Romances challenge on LiveJournal. Will range from the K to T ratings, most likely. [A Display of Wit]
1. Grocery List

**Fandom: Chrno Crusade  
Title: Grocery List  
Author/Artist: Fullmetal Ai  
Theme(s): 1. Cold Hands ; Cold Feet  
Pairing/Characters: Joshua Christopher/Azmaria Hendric  
Rating: PG; K+  
Disclaimer/claimer: Nope, don't own. :3  
Summary: Winter had come; She had just happened to have forgotten her gloves. **

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Joshua Christopher groaned as he gazed at the piece of paper that just seemed to drag upon the ground, his mouth agape at the sight. The silver-haired girl beside him sighed gently, then gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"Well, the weather has been rather intolerable lately .." She said. Joshua shot her a disbelieving look.

"Azmaria! The grocery list is _this_ long?" Azmaria flinched.

"It wasn't supposed to be .." She said meekly. Joshua huffed, folding up the list and tucking it into his pocket before putting an arm around her shoulders, urging her on towards the market.

"I'm not all that surprised, really. Rosette hasn't been well, but she still finds a way to inhale every last bit of food," Joshua joked, smiling at Azmaria, who in turn giggled and smiled as well.

"Well, that's Rosette for you!" Azmaria squeaked.

"What I don't like is that they sent _you_ to do the shopping this time." Joshua stated gruffly. Azmaria blinked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Like you said, the weather has been intolerable lately. What if you suddenly got too cold? What if you slipped on some ice and couldn't get up? What If-" Joshua stopped as he heard soft blowing coming from Azmaria. He looked to her, seeing her hands cupped over her mouth; The source of the soft blowing was from Azmaria trying to warm up her bare hands. Joshua frowned, his arm uncoiling itself from around her shoulders and stopping her quickly. He then took his gloved hands and covered her bare ones, his face leaning in until their foreheads touched.

"My point is, Azmaria," Joshua whispered, "I love you too much to let you get hurt." Azmaria's face heated at the words he told her; She smiled brightly, however.

"I'm glad," Azmaria whispered to him, "Because I feel the same." Joshua smiled, at the moment feeling unaware to his surroundings, and unwilling to move away from Azmaria. They stayed that way for a while longer.

The groceries would have to wait.


	2. Feminine Things

**Fandom: Chrno Crusade  
Title: Feminine Things  
Author/Artist: Fullmetal Ai  
Theme(s): 15. Take a hint ; Scram!  
Pairing/Characters: Joshua Christopher/Azmaria Hendric  
Rating: PG-13; T  
Disclaimer/claimer: Nope, don't own. :3  
Summary: She hadn't been acting herself lately .. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.**

* * *

"Stupid Chores .." Azmaria Hendric grumbled to herself as she swept the grounds of the Order of Magdalene. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid .." Joshua Christopher watched her from a safe distance with a frown on his face. He couldn't sit back and watch the love of his life act like this .. however, he was afraid to confront her about the issue. Azmaria _never_ complained about doing chores. _Never_. She also never yelled or showed as much negativity as she had been showing for the past few days. Something was up, but Joshua wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It had to be done, though. What if it was something he was doing?

Joshua took a deep breath and stepped out from behind his hiding place, walking to Azmaria shakily. "Uhh .. Hey, Az .." Azmaria looked to him, muttering a few more things under her breath before she did so.

"Yes, Joshua?"

Joshua braced himself for the answer. "What's wrong?" Azmaria blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"Az, you've been acting differently the past few days. Was it something I did?" Azmaria blinked again, then realized what he was asking and laughed a little, as if amused. Joshua blinked. It was now his turn to be confused.

"Joshua, it's just .. a feminine thing." This made Joshua even more confused.

"What?" Azmaria blushed.

"Well .. um .. Let's just say .. I'm going to be like this for a week every month. So .. if you value your life, stay away from me as much as possible when you notice it!" Azmaria laughed nervously.

"Staying away from you is impossible for me, Azmaria," Joshua said with a smile.

"Is it?" Azmaria said, sending a glare his way. Joshua gulped and backed away slowly.

"When can I see you again?" He asked timidly.

"Soon," Azmaria said softly, trying to smile.

"Great! See you then!" He said quickly and rushed off. Azmaria returned to her chores for the day.

"Stupid, Stupid floors .. why do you have to be so dirty?"

**10/31/05 **


	3. The Simple Things

**Fandom: Chrno Crusade  
Title: The Simple Things  
Author/Artist: Fullmetal Ai  
Theme(s): 5. Trickery ; Magic  
Pairing/Characters: Joshua Christopher/Azmaria Hendric  
Rating: PG; K+  
Disclaimer/claimer: Nope, don't own. :3  
Summary: There were many things that they did together – but only the simple things were magical in his eyes. **

* * *

Azmaria Hendric giggled as her boyfriend, Joshua Christopher held her; Though Joshua wondered, and asked occasionally what was so funny, she could never seem to find the right words to tell him that his hair was tickling her cheek. Joshua never minded that she never told him .. the way she giggled was enough to tell him that she was happy.

Ever since the two had become a couple, they had done many things together. Some of these involved romantic dinners in nice – but affordable – resturaunts, picnics outside of the order (when both were off duty, of course), and other things that involved spending some part of Joshua or Azmaria's paycheck. However, it was the simple things that the two did all the time that seemed the most magical to Joshua. He was sure that Azmaria felt the same way as well.

Events where he would suprise her with a flower, and she would hug him tightly in her thanks, or when they would just hold each other without a care in the world made the both of them feel warm, whole .. complete. There was nothing in the world that could replace the magical feeling within them when they were together.

Some would call this love. But it was so much more than that. It was magic. True, Pure magic.

This is why the simple things that they did to show each other their care mattered; It was, to put it simply, magical. And the two wouldn't trade it for the world.


	4. Differently This Time

**Fandom: Chrno Crusade  
Title: Differently This Time  
Author/Artist: Fullmetal Ai  
Theme(s): 28. Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou?  
Pairing/Characters: Joshua Christopher/Azmaria Hendric  
Rating: PG; K+  
Disclaimer/claimer: Nope, don't own. :3  
Summary: Romeo and Juliet is being performed for all to see at the order; What people didn't realize, was that the real Romeo and Juliet's story turned out differently. **

* * *

The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet – A story passed down for generations, and performed in several countries around the world .. and now, it was being performed at the Order of Magdalene's New York Branch. Everyone was excited about auditions, but only a select few talents had succeeded; the lead roles, Romeo and Juliet themselves, were taken by Joshua Christopher and Azmaria Hendric.

Everyone was overjoyed by the thought of the handsome Joshua as Romeo, and the gorgeous Azmaria as Juliet. They were both wonderful actors, and of course, the best part; they were a couple in real life. They were just perfect for the roles, since they knew at the moment what it was like to be in love, and knew that just thinking of being forced apart would tear them up.

People often compared them to the actual coupling of Romeo and Juliet, now that they had attained the roles. It was true, the two were a lot like the actual couple in a lot of ways. They believed themselves to be deeply, madly in love, and they were willing to risk everything for each other. They would _die_ for one another. However, their story turned out much more differently; they had a much happier story.

First of all, the two were orphans. Though, if their biological parents were still alive, they would surely adore the girl or boy that their son or daughter had chosen. Joshua was tall, handsome, and had such a good moral view of life. Part of this had to do with his sister, who had recently become ill, due to an incident that had happened a while back. Azmaria was gorgeous, shy, and softspoken. Overall, she was a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality.

The night before the performance, the both of them were nervous, and everyone could tell. They held to each other tightly, whispering words of comfort into the others' ears, trying their absolute best to calm down before the show started. People thought many things of them as they watched the two, cuddling and trying to calm each other of their stage fright. Some thought it was absolutely adorable, while others were worried that they would forget their lines.

That night, they went onstage, performing their roles as best as they could, and earned a standing ovation.

When all was said and done, though, Azmaria and Joshua were right back to cuddling – this time, it was more of a 'Congratulations, I love you,' thing, though. People couldn't help but giggle, or whisper to a friend about how cute the two were as they passed by and saw the two sitting down, Azmaria leaning against Joshua, who had his arms safely around the girl he loved.

"Joshua, we're a lot like the characters," Azmraia whispered, gently nuzzling Joshua's neck. Joshua smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Azmaria's head.

"I know, I know. But we're different. Our story is much happier." Azmaria giggled.

"You're still my Romeo." Joshua's arms tightened around the slim girl in his arms, and he smiled.

"And you'll always be my Juliet."

* * *

**Random Author's Note: **Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying **_Just For Us_** So Far, because i'm enjoying writing the drabbles! But i'm here on a small advertising matter. I have just recently accuired a fanfiction livejournal, and the link to that is in my profile. In this fanfiction livejournal, you can keep updated with my current fanfiction (including **_Amenable_**, which I know a lot of you are anxious tokeep updatedabout), and see how progress is coming along, and other such things.n.n I like taking comments from people who want to help, so if you've got something nice to say, drop by my fanfiction livejournal. Once again, the link is in my profile. Also, if you have a livejournal, feel free to add me! I won't bite, I promise. n.n Thank You! **_-Ai_**


	5. Deep Red

**Fandom: **Chrno Crusade**  
Title: **Deep Red**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Theme(s): **#23 - Roses ; daisies ; carnations ; water lilies ; Or any random flower**  
Pairing/Characters: **Joshua/Azmaria**  
Rating:** PG-13 / T**  
Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Chrno Crusade. I'm so sorry, but it's the truth. Daisuke Moriyama does a better job at creating the story anyway. :3**  
Summary:** Valentine's Day was here; He wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Azmaria Hendric paced around the tiny room, almost in panic. She knew that remaining calm would be a good thing to do, but she couldn't help but be worried; after all, Joshua had been missing almost all day. 

"Joshua .. where are you?" Azmaria asked into the silence of the room, stopping a little to acknowledge for the thousandth time how silent the room was without him before falling back into step, pacing across, around, and all over the room. She was so busy worrying, groaning to herself, pacing, and thinking of where her fiance could possibly be, that she hardly noticed when the door quietly opened, a tall, blonde young man stepping into the room stealthily. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and watching the panicked girl with an amused grin on his face, admiring her from afar; it was then he realized what he was _really_ here for, and he quickly left his position, heading towards the silver-haired young lady.

"EEEK!" Azmaria suddenly squealed as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and a wet kiss plant itself on her cheek. She looked over her shoulder, her face red, at the man who held her tightly, safely against his warm body, and her lips parted into a smile.

"I was worried. Where have you been?" She asked softly, gently turning herself around in his arms and letting out a surprised squeak as he suddenly let her go.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, m'lady," Joshua said with a warm smile, before he got down on one knee and offered her a bouquet of beautiful deep red roses.

"But it was only to get these flowers for the love of my life," He whispered, taking her hand and pressing his lips against her pale flesh softly. Azmaria's mahogany eyes softened, and she fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around Joshua's neck as she placed a kiss on his cheek, trying to hold back the gleeful tears she knew were arising. Joshua wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

Azmaria let out another surprised squeak and closed her eyes as she was suddenly lifted from the ground and being placed on something soft. She opened her eyes, seeing a mess of blonde hair surrounding the gentle face of her lover as he looked upon her from above.

"Now, if we could get on with our Valentine's day festivities .." Joshua chuckled. Azmaria's face reddened and she nodded her approval.

"Happy Valentine's day, Joshua," Azmaria whispered. Joshua gave her a peck on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's day, Az." With that said, he claimed her lips again.

* * *

**2.13.2006  
**_Happy Valentine's Day! Hopefully I can find my USB port and continue Amenable sometime soon .. xD;_  



	6. They Called Me 'Freak'

**Fandom: **Chrno Crusase**  
Title: **They Called Me 'Freak'**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Theme(s): **#32: Janitor ; Freak**  
Pairing/Characters: **Joshua/Azmaria**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade. If I did, the anime would have ended on a happier note. n.n;**  
Summary: **They called me 'Freak.' I wasn't worth anything.

* * *

_"Um .." _

_"What do you want?" _

_"I .. I've brought what you've asked of me ..." _

_"Just put it in the kitchen. Your dinner is there as well." _

_"Y-Yes ma'am .." With a bowed head, she walked into the kitchen, seeing a plate of cold leftovers sitting on a nearby counter. _

_"How long do we have to keep putting up with that girl?" Someone in the other room commented with a sigh. She cringed. _

_"When she sings, the birds come to the windowsill! It's freaky!"_

_"Well, what else do you expect? She's a freak." She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She never harmed anyone! She didn't deserve this! And yet .. everyone who got close to her ended up dying by some twisted, unspoken rule of the universe. She radiated danger from her very pale, frail body .. or so it seemed. _

_  
"She's a freak." The statement rang over and over inside her head, the tears that were bottled up inside of her finally, silently spilling out. "She's a freak. A freak." _

_The door opened and she cowered, hiding her tears; the attempt was inevitable, however. She had already seen. Or was it that she had already known? _

_"What are you blubberin' for? Just eat your dinner." She didn't even bother to look up. _

_"Y-Yes ma'am .." _

* * *

"Oh, Azmaria .." He said, his eyes showing the sorrow that he felt for his girlfriend. "That's horrible .." Azmaria offered a sheepish smile.

"It was only to be expected ... before I met Rosette, I was worth nothing .. or at least, that's how I felt." Joshua frowned, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair, pulling her frail form close to his body. She took this as a silent acceptance. _It's okay to cry. Go ahead. I won't do anything to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. _Even though she was trying not to, the tears came out anyway. Joshua held her, running fingers through her light locks, whispering words of comfort to her as she released herself against his chest, fingers clutching tightly to the material of his shirt as she soaked it with her tears. When she finally calmed down, Joshua looked to her with a pained smile.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you .." She sat up, wiping away the remaining tears and sighing. There was a comfortable silence between the two before Joshua spoke up.

"You know, Az ... I've had a few encounters like that. Rosette took care of the ones who mistreated me for the most part, but there were sometimes when she wasn't around ..." Azmaria looked up to him, eyes almost pleading for him to get it off his chest.

"Do you .. want to talk about it?" She asked, her hand carefully grasping his and gently squeezing. Joshua smiled a little, leaning foreward and kissing her cheek.

"I'll tell you someday. Right now, i'm still getting over a loss." Azmaria nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"All right, then," She said with a gentle smile. "How about we go get some dinner?" Joshua smiled back.

"That sounds nice."


	7. A Display Of Wit

**Fandom: **Chrno Crusade**  
Title: **A Display of Wit**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Theme(s): **#3: Anvil ; Banter**  
Pairing/Characters: **Joshua/Azmaria**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade. If I did, Joshua and Azmaria would _so_ be together. :D **  
Summary: **The only reason Sister Kate allowed it to happen was so their vocabulary and ability to improvise would be expanded.

**WARNING:** This drabble contains spoilers for the ultimate ending to the manga of Chrno Crusade. If you don't want to be spoiled, it would be wise to turn around. Thank you!

* * *

Their game had started long ago; back when Rosette was still able to speak for herself without having tens of thousands of nurses all over her. While the bit about the tens of thousands of nurses was mere exaggeration, the game provided an immense amount of entertainment for her, as well as the two who were normally involved in the game.

Sister Kate only allowed their game to happen as often as it did because it "expanded their vocabulary and their ability to improvise." When it got loud, Sister Kate would only chuckle to herself and continue on with her work, ignoring the banter that occured between the two former apostles.

"Joshua, did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No, I was too busy preparing for the mission I just came back from."

"You should have eaten! What if you were stuck at the mission for a longer time?"

"Then I would have made use of what I had on me. Az, don't worry about it!"

"But breakfast is one of the 3 main meals of the day!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Rosette screeched from her bed, immediately putting an end to all arguments. Once she realized how eerily silent the room was, she grimaced.

"Eww, never mind, go back to arguing."

And so, they did.

"Joshua, when we're married, I swear you're going to be having breakfast every morning until the day you die!"

"Aww, such a threat, Azmaria!"

"I'm serious! I worry about you!"

"Joshua, she's got a point ..."

"Rosette, stay out of this. Az, I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm a man, I can handle something as simple as no breakfast."

"Even men can starve to death."

"Oh, Az ... I swear. Rosette, you've created a monster."

"So THAT'S what you think of me?"

"No, it was just a figure of--"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" And the room grew eerily silent again.

"... Well? Kiss and make up!"

"I would, if my sister wasn't watching every move we made."

A giggle sounded, and a chorus of "I'm sorry" sounded before the three went back to their usual conversations of the day.

Down the hall in her office, Sister Kate shook her head and chuckled to herself, once again muttering about how the three of them could be such a pain.


End file.
